The Gift
by vampluver19
Summary: Two-shot. "Supreme Leader, I have a gift for you." Hux smirked up at him, like he was already at the punchline of a joke only he knew. Suddenly, a storm trooper entered the room, dragging behind them a girl. *Note this is semi trash but the idea came to me so please enjoy and here it is. If people like it I'll continue. R&R
1. Chapter 1

His fingers are tightly clenched into a fist upon the arm rests of his throne. He tries to search out into the force again and is met with more static.

Where _was_ she?

The last time he laid eyes upon her, she glared at him with anger- and a hint of something more. There was always that hint of something more in her glance. A hint that acted as a beacon to his soul. It had been ten days after the battle of Crait, but not ten days since their last chat (if it could be called that). Everyday since the battle he found himself randomly feeling everything around him go silent as his eyes caught hers in different activities, but always the same look in her eyes as she stared him down.

The first five meetings she had refused to say anything. He couldn't be sure if it was due to her being surrounded by the few remaining rebels, scrunched up on the old garbage heap of a ship- the Millennial Falcon. Or was it that she was still angry over him offering her the galaxy, turning down both the offer and the man behind it.

She could stare at him with those angry eyes all she liked, he had no issue meeting her stare and sending a loathing stare right back. Loathe towards himself or her, he still wasn't quite sure.

The sixth, seventh, eighth and ninth meeting went differently, though they all followed the same pattern.

"You really crave power that much that you would destroy the chance of your own happiness?" Rey asked him, the start to every conversation they had recently. Eyes angry, mouth titled downward and fingers tightly holding her hips.

"You really think that your pathetic resistance will do anything to help the galaxy? It's their fault that it is destroyed in the first place." He would fire back and then her eyes would shift from anger to disappointment before the connection shut off.

The tenth meeting was a whole other beast.

Silence reached his ears, he commanded Hux stop whimpering in his throne room and leave, and raised his gaze to meet hers.

To be met with her body wrapped only in a towel and her face framed by wet locks.

She shrieked before a blush rose all the way from her cheeks down to her chest.

He wondered what other areas the rose tint affected.

"Stop looking at me!" She hissed, wrapping the towel around her tighter.

"I.. I'm not!" The viperous response left his lips as he turned his gaze towards a corner in his throne room. He could feel his face heat, and rage quicken his blood. His pulse thrummed loudly in his ears as he took a steadying breath to mentally escape the situation.

"Ugh, this bond can just end right now!" Rey exclaimed before letting out a shout. He looked back at her and she was grasping her elbow with one hand, face even redder than before. He could feel her ire through the bond and realized she was annoyed not only with him, but whatever object she just bumped into.

"Rey-" His lips started to shift a miniscule amount upwards, a force that he vehemently tried to ignore and stop.

Suddenly she was gone.

It had been another five days since he had laid eyes on her, and when he reached out with his mind he couldn't feel the tendrils of her signature in response.

Panic unlike anything he ever faced before surfaced again for the billionth time in the past few days.

Why couldn't he feel her? Was she okay? Was she _alive_? If her soul was to leave this plane he would undoubtedly feel it, wouldn't he?

Running a hand through his black hair, he pushed it out of his face while gripping it harder than necessary and pulling.

To suddenly release it as Hux strode into his line of sight.

"Supreme Leader, I have a gift for you." Hux smirked up at him, like he was already at the punchline of a joke only he knew.

He really hated the sniveling rat.

"Hux, lets see it then, so you can leave my sight." Kylo responded, so far unpleased with this nuisance.

Suddenly, a storm trooper entered the room, dragging behind them a girl.

His blood froze as he shut down all emotion on his face and turned back to face Hux. Hux who was now grinning.

"We found the scavenger a few days ago, bloodied up in a wreck. Seemed to have hit her head pretty hard based on the blood. I gave her to Demos to have some fun with her and see if he could get anything out of her but it appears she no longer has any memory of herself. Quite a pity though-" A gasp cut off Hux's tale as he struggled to get in air.

Kylo stood arm outstretched with a murderous look on his face. Angrily tossing his arm to the side, Hux flew ten feet in the air before slamming into the wall which made a resounding crack. Hux bonelessly slid to the floor, finally quiet for good.

The storm trooper holding the girl up raised his head in alarm. Kylo threw him backwards with a violent flick of his wrist, sending him out of the throne room and slamming the doors closed in his wake.

No longer being held up, she fell to the floor and Kylo rushed forward to gather her into his arms. He gently grabbed her, mindful of the fact that almost every inch of her visible skin was colored with blues and purples. Her brown eyes gazed up at him, no longer a hint of anything there, and heavy with fear and distrust. Eyes that were surrounded by purple circles that matched the coloring on her cheekbones. Lips torn and bleeding, and hair that was once again down, but that looked as lifeless as her.

"Rey?"


	2. Chapter 2

A few days earlier…

She refused to feel vulnerable any longer. That was why she was currently en route back to the resistance base after finding herself another crystal. She was going to make her own lightsaber and next time stupid Ben and their kriffing stupid force bond decided to connect them post her shower she would just stab herself through.

She just made it into the Duro atmosphere and was getting closer to landing when she spotted ships ahead of her. Leia had asked her to visit the Duro system on her way back with Finn and Poe to gather some food for the resistance base. They had finally found another planet to camp out on, but the remaining few resistance members were running very low on all supplies. Poe was in his own X wing and Finn sat co-pilot to her.

Prior to jumping into the Duro system, Rey noticed that the ship had been damaged by debris in the previous star system. The damage needed to be fixed as soon as they landed, and they wouldn't be able to jump through hyperspace until the damage was fixed.

This was something they all thought wasn't going to be a problem.

"Rey, we have a problem." Poe called over the comm system. Finn's hand tightly gripped his thigh as he surveyed their surroundings with her. He looked over and met her worried gaze. His look of despair matched hers.

"Poe, turn around and jump back to hyperspace." Rey commanded, contemplating what her next move should be. The ships were getting closer, and she could clearly make out the TIE fighters.

"What?! No way! I'm not leaving you guys!" Poe's voice angrily responded, mingling with the static of the comm.

"You have the medical supplies. Some won't last through the night without them. Poe, you have to go back." Finn responded this time, voice getting tight as he continued," Please Poe. We'll figure this out, but you have to leave _now_."

At first just silence. Then, "Kriff! Okay! May… may the force be with you. I **will** see you guys soon."

Poe's X- wing quickly spun around before blinking out of the sky.

"Finn…" Rey trailed off meeting Finn's eyes again. Their hands met over the console and grabbed each other tight. Rey really wished that she had insisted harder on Finn going with Poe instead of her.

* * *

Now:

The man in black continued to stare down at her, an unreadable look in his eyes.

She cowered back into herself further.

"Please don't kill me… I.. I don't know anything. I don't know who Rey is, or Poe, or Luke or the General. _Please._ " She cried out trying to shrink into herself even more and just disappear.

She was tired of being hurt. And everything in her body and on her body hurt.

Anger, no, rage, crossed his features as he continued to stare down at her. Her breathing quickened as she felt him trembling with his rage. She started trembling as well and fought the urge to run.

"Rey… Your name is Rey. _You_ are Rey." He murmured to her before taking a deep breath. As he let the breath go, she could almost feel the rage and anger leaving his body. His wide brown eyes bored down at her before he went on, "I promise I'm not going to hurt you. No one will hurt you anymore."

Her eyes unwillingly flicked to the corner where that horrible man who laughed every time Demos hurt her, now laid motionless. Sometimes he would even grab the lightning whip and make her watch as he hurt the dark-skinned boy who was forced in the cell next to hers. The boy said his name was Finn. Some nights, when her and the boy, Finn, were left in their cells alone and shivering, he would whisper through the bars to her. He called her Rey as well and tried to promise her that they were going to get out of here. The first night she was too scared and hurt too much to respond. The second night she tried to ask him why this happened to her. Finn tried to explain that they were friends and that they were in a ship wreck and got captured. Again, he promised they were going to get out of their soon. Through the cell bars, he reached his hand to grab hers. At first, she flinched away, not use to the kind touch. Eventually she reached out and laid her hand in his before crying herself to sleep again.

The third morning, when Demos entered her cell to begin her torture, his eyes held an even more wicked glint than normal. He said he knew she was planning an escape with FN-2187. She tried to tell him- she wasn't planning anything, she didn't know who FN- 2 whatever was. Demos responded that he knew everything, and he knew she was talking to her cell mate the night before. That was when he took the lighting whip to her. He only hit her twice with the lighting across her back.

She refused to talk at all after that. It didn't really matter, the third and fourth night Finn was out cold in the cell beside hers after the ginger man, Hux, used the whip on him. She could still hear the horrible sizzle as it hit his skin, hear Finn screaming out in pain, and smell the burning flesh. She knew how bad the two hits she had received still hurt, she couldn't imagine how badly Finn hurt after receiving fifteen lashes each day.

Yet, whenever Hux asked who wanted the whip, Finn always offered himself first. He said terrible things to Hux, things that always made the man have a facial color equal to his hair. Finn would talk of betrayal and how Hux was an unloved bastard. Hux would abandon his spot in her cell, and quickly start hurting Finn.

A touch on her back made her hiss in pain and reminded her where she was.

The murderous look was back on the man in black's face. His eyes darkened once more before he gently turned her, so she was facing away from him. She felt his fingers brush against the bottom of her spine, though they didn't press hard. They reminded her of the night Finn first touched her hand. She felt her shirt rise and scratch along her back, and with it so did her panic. She tried to struggle away but felt as though she couldn't move anything.

A gasp sounded behind her as she felt a feather light touch along one of the whip marks. She hissed in pain again, even the light touch sending pain through her back. The touch immediately left, her shirt was returned to its normal spot, before she was spun back around and facing the murderously angry eyes again. She gulped down her fear and saw his eyes flash, seemingly in regret.

"What did they d _o_ to you?!" He questioned angrily. His hand then ran down her arm before stopping at her arm on a spot that was raised. The bump was from the shot they injected her with every morning.

"Of course," He muttered before his hand continued brushing downward until it rested on her hand. He glared down at the cuffs she was in before wrapping his hand on the middle chain connecting the two shackles on each wrist. Suddenly, the manacles fell apart in his hand, and she was able to freely move her wrists. She quickly cradled them back into her chest.

"Rey, I'm going to pick you up and were going to get you cleaned up, okay?" He asked her, with a different look in his eyes. He almost looked _kind._ The only other kind eyes she had seen belonged to Finn.

"Please don't make me go back in that… in that cell. No more, please" She pleaded, looking up at him.

"You won't ever return there again. I'm going to take you to my chambers and were going to figure this out. You can trust me, I promise." Now, all signs of anger were gone from his eyes. He stared down at her with an emotion she could only name as honesty.

"Who are you?" She asked him, curious why this man that seemed so imposing and dangerous seemed to not want to hurt her. It didn't make any sense. Hux and Demos both spoke of the Supreme Leader as someone who should be feared and who would continue her torture. This man in front of her was undoubtedly that leader, based on Hux's introduction to him upon their first entry into the room. Demos had said that their leader might even kill her today when Hux took her from the cell, a statement that made both men laugh. Finn had protested from his cell, but quieted once Demos had entered.

The man in black seemed to contemplate his answer for a second, before swooping down to softly pick her up. She felt like he was looking into her soul before he responded quietly.

"You can call me Ben."

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and for taking the time to read this! It has been awhile since I've sat down to write, and I wasn't sure if I was going to continue or not. After reading your kind reviews I just couldn't resist sitting down to write another chapter. With that being said, reviews are like drops of inspiration!

Also, for those of you that notice issues with Star Wars cannon things, please let me know. To be honest I'm very new to the fandom and really only joined because of my newfound love for Reylo. They are such a wonderful couple and I'm really enjoying trying to write them in this universe. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I plan to post again within the next week or so!


End file.
